Pride and Prejudice
by Sarpndo
Summary: When eligible bachelor Gilbert Beilschmidt moves into the estate near her family's home, Amelia Bondevik is overjoyed when he shows an interest in her older sister, Madeline. When Mr. Beilschmidt's friend, Arthur Kirkland, makes an appearance, Amelia must come to terms with what love is and decide for herself whether she loves the snobby gentleman.
1. Character Introduction

**This is a Hetalia style Pride and Prejudice. (waits for pain). But, don't worry, it won't be a "copy-paste" sort of thing. I promise. It will be more of a "along-the-same-lines."**

**Anyway. Here's my casting:**

**Amelia Bondevik(Fem!America): Lizzy Bennet**

**Madeline Bondevik (Fem!Canada): Jane Bennet**

**Arthur Kirkland (England): Mr. Darcy (what can I say? I love UKUS)**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia): Mr. Bingley (no hating...I think Artie and Gilly ****_could_**** get along, and I needed someone energetic who I felt could pair with Maddie)**

**Francis Bonnefoy (France): Mr. Wickham (okay. I know he's not really a rapist...and France isn't either...but I need someone who is a lady's man, who England hates)**

**Sophia Beischmidt (Fem!Austria...yes, I know her last name is usually Edelstein): Caroline Bingley (yes, yes, I know technically Prussia and Austria hate each other, and I know technically they're only sort of related. But she's snobby enough to work)**

**Bella Kirkland (Belgium): Georgiana Darcy (she's connected rather closely to England, she's quiet, and I could see her ending up in the situation Georgiana does (shh, no spoilers)).**

**Lukas Bondevik (Norway): Mr. Bennet (quiet, but can be very sarcastic and cynical when he wants to be)  
**

**Maike **** Køhler Bondveik (Fem!Denmark): Mrs. Bennet (has a love/hate relationship with Lukas (on Lukas' side), is clueless, believes she's of high status, but is really just obnoxious and a pain to everyone)  
**

**Felicia Bondevik (Fem!Italy): Lydia Bennet (childish, clueless, flirtatious)  
**

**Penny Bondevik (Fem!Sealand): Kitty Bennet (childish, a bit of a follower, wants to be more than she is)  
**

**Chiara Bondevik (Fem!Romano): Mary Bennet (feels underappreciated, is somewhat of an outcast)  
**

**Bodescia Kirkland (Britannia): Lady Catherine de Bourgh (snobby (potentially), related to Arthur, and can make a rather impressive appearance)  
**

******Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden) and Tanja Väinämöinen ********Oxenstierna** (Fem!Finland): Aunt and Uncle Gardiner (they're married, for real, they're related to Maike (and Lukas...but, you know) and Tanja would be a good confidante, and Berwald is just...yeah he's himself)  


**Sakura Honda (Fem!Japan): Charlotte Lucas (quiet, friends with Amelia, willing to marry for duty/money, rather than love)  
**

**Sadik Adnan (Turkey): Mr. Collins (flirtatious older man who likes to "befriend" people)**

**The other characters in the book will be featured in some way or another, but these are the main ones. :) Please let me know if you have any ideas, suggestions, changes, etc.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that once men have reached a certain level in society, they have only one thing on their mind. Finding a proper wife. This entails much painstaking labor, and no one knew it better than Maike Køhler Bondevik. She was determined that all of her five daughters should marry well, and she did not really care what methods she used to get them all husbands.

So, when the news reached her ears that a rich young bachelor, by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt was moving into the Netherfield estate, she was ecstatic. She immediately ran home and barged into her husband's office. The occupant, Mr. Lukas Bondevik, looked up as his wife threw open the door.

"What is it, Mrs. Bondevik?"

"There's a Mr. Beilschmidt moving into the Netherfield estate!"

"And?"

"He makes upward of five thousand a year!"

"So?"

"He's single, and eligible."

"And?"

"He would make an excellent husband for one of our dear daughters."

"Yes."

"Won't you go talk to him?"

"Why?"

"If we know him, we will be invited to attend all his parties, and then he will fall in love and marry one of our daughters."

"Perhaps, but not likely," Mr. Bondevik muttered.

"Mr. Bondevik! You abuse my poor heart!"

"Nonsense. You will be quite alright. You've survived thirty years with me."

"Mr. Bondevik! Think of our daughters!"

"I am. It is highly unlikely any of them will catch his eye."

"Mr. Bondevik. Do you not care about them at all."

"Not at all. All of them are quite stupid, though Amelia and Madeline are the pleasant exception."

"Mr. Bondevik! How can you be so cruel?"

"Quite easily, actually. No, I have not intention of vising this Mr. Beilschmidt, and so, if you have nothing further to request, I must ask you to leave me in peace so that I might focus on my business."

"Mr. Bondevik! Your cruelty wounds my poor heart."

"Yes, yes. Very sorry, my dear."

Mrs. Bondevik left the office and sighed. "Alas, my dear husband cares nothing for the affairs of our dear daughters. I fear they may never marry!"

Mr. Bondevik caught the words from within his office and smiled, silently laughing at his wife.

Mr. Bondevik had had all intentions of visiting Mr. Beilschmidt. In fact, he was one of the first to do so. He, being a teasing man, kept it secret from all his girls until much were all sitting down and relaxing, each doing as they pleased, when Mr. Bondevik commented on a hat that Amelia was mending. "I think Mr. Beilschmidt would like that."

Amelia smiled, eyes lighting up in their usual way. "Mother, don't forget, there is that ball that we are all invited to, and Mrs. Wang has promised to introduce us."

Mrs. Bondevik frowned. "Not likely. Mrs. Wang has two nieces and is not likely to be very sympathetic to our plight."

Mr. Bondevik smiled. "I'm glad you don't depend on her, I would be very sorry if you did."

Mrs. Bondevik was unable to respond and change the subject. "Penny! Do stop your sniffling!"

"She sniffles most dreadfullly" Mr. Bondevik said.

Penny, the fourth sister, only 17, continued sniffling. "I don't do it because I want to. When is the next ball, Amy?"

"A week from tomorrow."

Mrs. Bondevik made an exclamation of frustration. "Alas! Mrs. Wang will not even be here!"

"That will give you an advantage over Mrs. Wang. You can introduce Mr. Beilschmidt to her."

"How would that be possible if I don't even know him myself!"

"You make a valid point, knowing someone for a week is hardly enough time to really know them. But, if you don't want to introduce her, I'll do it, because she and her girls deserve the same chance our girls do."

Everyone stared at him, confused by his statement.

Mrs. Bondevik shook her head. "What in the world do you mean by that? You cannot possible introduce him to anyone!"

Mr. Bondevik smiled. "What do you mean? It's quite simple to introduce people. Isn't it, Chiara?"

Chiara didn't deign to respond.

"While Chiara thinks, I think it best we return to Mr. Beilschmidt."

"And why would we do that? I am sick of him already."

"Really? I wish you would have told me earlier. I guess I wasted time going over to Netherfield and introducing myself."

All six of the women in the room stared at him. Mr. Bondevik could not help a small smile at their reactions.

Mrs. Bondevik grinned. "Aww, Mr. Bondevik! I knew you had a heart. What a dear! I knew you would come around and think of the girls. Isn't this just marvelous!"

Mr. Bondevik nodded, then excused himself. "Penny, you may sniffle all you like, now." He was quite tired of all the female drama, and wanted a nice rest in his study.

Mrs. Bondevik smiled, looking at her girls. "Aw, my dear children. Isn't your father simply wonderful? Now you all must promise me to make the best impression on Mr. Beilschmidt. I'm sure he'll appreciate Madeline's lovely looks, and Felicia, you may even have a chance."

Felicia smiled delightedly. "Of course! I'll be sure to entertain him, after all, even if I am the youngest, I am by far the most fun!"

The rest of the evening was spent in discussion of the upcoming ball and Mr. Beilschmidt's eligibility.


	3. Chapter 2

The ball did come around, and everyone was privileged to be introduced to Mr. Beilschmidt, his sister, Sophia, and his friend Mr. Arthur Kirkland.

Mr. Beilschmidt was entertaining, energetic, and friendly, if a bit odd-looking. White hair and red-tinted hazel eyes made for a striking figure that was at once attractive and strange. Mr. Arthur Kirkland was determined to be the more attractive of the two, tall, with windblown blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. He was also much richer, making him much desired among all the ladies in the room. Of course, when his character was revealed – that of a snobbish, high-class gentleman who did not see anyone of them of being worth his while, he was dropped completely and all attention returned to Mr. Beilschmidt.

Mr. Beilschmidt's sister, Sophia, was an attractive, high class woman who appeared friendly and quite likeable, though she seemed to prefer Mr. Kirkland's company to that of the general public.

Mr. Bondevik introduced his wife and daughters to Mr. Beilschmidt and company, and Mrs. Bondevik was pleased when he noticed her eldest, Madeline.

Mr. Beilschmidt was soon whisked away to be introduced to other eligible girls in the community, but eventually he came back and asked Madeline to dance. Everyone watched with smiles as he took her out onto the dance floor.

"Miss Bondevik, I must say, you are by far the most beautiful girl here."

Madeline, though 22, was shy and not accustomed to open compliments. She blushed at his comment and murmured a quiet thank you.

Mr. Beilschmidt grinned and he watched her throughout the dance. "Miss Madeline Bondevik. Your name is as lovely as your appearance."

"Mr. Beilschmidt, you tease with your flattery."

"Please call me Gilbert."

Madeline flushed and looked away, as they exchanged partners. They soon returned to each other and he smiled. "And, Miss Bondevik, it is not flattery if it is true." He winked, bowing as the music ended.

Madeline curtsied and then fled, feeling her face warm at his words. She found him quite attractive and wasn't sure what to make of it. Amelia found her and smiled. "He liked you quite a bit, Maddie."

Madeline smiled softly, still pink. "He is passable."

Amelia grinned. "You like him."

They were interrupted by another young man who asked Madeline to dance, leaving Amelia to entertain herself. She sat down against the wall, noticing other girls who also did not have partners, and then noticed Mr. Kirkland standing alone, a short distance from where she was sitting.

She saw Mr. Beilschmidt run up to his friend, panting a bit from dancing. "Artie, come now! You must dance. It's the whole point of these things."

Mr. Kirkland frowned, his rather prominent eyebrows furrowing together. "Gilbert, I have told you before, and I will tell you again. I find dancing with unfamiliar women quite unpleasant. And even if I were to dance, there is a limited choice in partners. The only attractive one is currently occupied, and you seem quite taken with her."

"Miss Bondevik? Yes, she is quite a sweet girl. But, look, there is one of her sisters, who isn't bad looking. I'll get Miss Bondevik to introduce us, and then you can have a partner."

"Nonsense. I'm afraid she is not fair enough to warrant my attention, and I'm sure she's just as stupid as the rest of Miss Bondevik's sisters."

Amelia stiffened slightly and decided she did not like Mr. Kirkland.

She smiled, though, when she saw Mr. Beilschmidt ask Madeline for a second dance.

After the dance ended, much to Mr. Beilschmidt's disappointment, and everyone returned home, Mrs. Bondevik gave a full account of the entire night to Mr. Bondevik who "Yes, dear"-ed and "Very nice"-ed where appropriate, absorbing nothing of the story.

Madeline and Amelia had much more to talk about.

"Maddie, he asked you to dance, twice. That is quite a compliment."

"Yes," Madeline blushed. "I'm afraid I didn't expect such a compliment."

"And, he spoke to you during the dance. What did he say?" Amelia asked eagerly, leaning in.

Madeline looked at her hands, fidgeting. "He gave me several compliments on my appearance, and told me to call him Gilbert."

"Maddie! He does like you!" Amelia squealed.

Madeline laughed. "Perhaps. He does seem a decent sort. A bit flirtatious, but kind enough, and he has excellent manners, despite his energy. And, he's not half-bad looking."

Amelia smiled. "You like him, too. I am quite willing to allow you to marry this man."

Madeline turned crimson. "That's going a bit far, isn't it, Amy?"

Amelia giggled. "You never know. He gave you quite the compliment."

"Well, I guess so."

"You'll have to deal with his sister, and potentially Mr. Kirkland." She made a face when she mentioned the blonde.

"His sister seems quite nice, and Mr. Kirkland cannot be that bad."

Amelia smiled at Madeline. "You are so good at that."

"What?"

"Accepting people and only seeing the good in them. And it's completely honest, you don't pretend to do it."

Madeline shrugged. "I guess. But why do you dislike Mr. Kirkland so much? You just met him."

Amelia laughed. "He is a snobbish, cruel, selfish man. He, within my hearing, said that I was below his attention because I was not 'attractive enough'."

Madeline shook her head. "Amelia, you judge too quickly. I'm sure he was quite uncomfortable, being in an unfamiliar situation."

Amelia just smiled. "You are too kind, Maddie."

* * *

At Netherfield, Mr. Beilschmidt could not stop talking about Miss Bondevik. Mr. Kirkland shrugged, saying she was pretty enough, and Sophia smiled, saying she seemed like a nice girl.

Mr. Beilschmidt, sensing no negative input, decided he would do what he pleased in relation to Miss Bondevik.


	4. Chapter 3

Near the Bondeviks, there lived the Honda family, a large family, whose oldest, Sakura, was good friends with Amelia. A couple of days after the ball, the Bondeviks paid a visit to the Honda household. The reason for this, was, of course, the chance it gave Mrs. Bondevik to brag to Lady Honda about Madeline's luck with Mr. Beilschmidt.

Amelia ignored this and instead soon fell to talking with Sakura. Sakura was a quiet, reserved girl, pretty, but not beautiful, with dark hair and dark eyes. She could be energetic at times, but was strickly bound by her sense of duty.

Amelia grinned at Sakura. "You should have seen them, Sakura! Mr. Beilschmidt could not take his eyes off Maddie."

"Yes, he was quite taken with her. What of Miss Bondevik's feelings?"

"She quite likes him."

"She hides it well."

"Yes, I suppose she does. But that is just how Maddie is."

"I supposed, but she risks losing his interest if she does not make her own more well known."

Amelia laughed. "She is hardly in any danger of that."

"Amelia, most men are not willing to marry a woman who does not love them if they have no other redeeming qualities."

Amelia pouted. "They will be fine. You should see them together."

Sakura shrugged. "I do not doubt that they match well. And what of you and Mr. Kirkland."

Amelia scoffed. "That snob? He is proud, vain, and selfish. He disdains association with anyone of lower class, deeming them all too petty to be noticed."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, perhaps he is not quite the gentleman he pretends to be. Strange, then, that he is friends with a man such as Beilschmidt."

"Yes. Who knows how two such opposing characters became friends?"

"Perhaps we can observe them at tonight's party."

"Perhaps. And perhaps we can laugh at Kirkland's face as he observes us small, country folk."

Sakura giggled. "Yes, perhaps we shall."

* * *

Arhur Kirkland was not the kind of man to pay attention to someone he had already chosen to ignore. But, in the case of Amelia Bondevik, it was impossible to abide by this rule. Her dancing hands drew pictures in the air as she laughed with some other girl, a Miss Honda, if he remembered correctly. He could imagine her sky blue eyes sparkling and he could not ignore her boisterous personality. It was distracting, and he hated it, but he could not deny the attraction.

Amelia grinned at Sakura. "Just look at those two."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, Beilschmidt does like Miss Bondevik."

"Of course he does. How could he not? I mean look at Maddie. Look at her shining eyes and that smile. She likes him."

"Apparent to you, perhaps, knowing her so well, but to others, she simply looks happy, nothing more. You must tell her to make her interest more apparent."

"Maddie does not work that way. I cannot just tell her to put herself out there. She is too shy, her character too delicate and gentle to come out in the open and speak her feelings."

Sakura sighed. "I suppose then, all we can do is wait. But, look over there, at Mr. Kirkland. His eyes seem to be resting in this direction."

Amelia laughed derisively. "I'm sure he's thinking of how terrible we are, talking loudly, and laughing. So much unlike the 'ladies' to which he is accustomed."

Sakura stifled a laugh. "Amelia, you are a cruel judge. Look. He's coming over."

"And why would he do that?"

"I'm afraid that only he can answer that question."

Amelia snickered. "Then we will have to ask him, when he comes over. Perhaps he will grace us with his presence long enough to answer it."

Sakura giggled, but fell silent when Mr. Krikland approached them. He made no move to speak to them however, and only stood quite close to their seats.

Sakura nudged Amelia. "Go on, ask him."

"Mr. Kirkland, care to explain why, out of all the places in the room you could stand, you chose to stand next to two plain women who are hardly worth your attention?"

"You speak quite energetically. I merely wished to know what could inspire such mirth and energy in two ladies such as yourselves."

"And, I suppose, such mirth and energy is un-befitting of ladies such as ourselves?"

"Perhaps."

Sakura smiled, deciding to tease Amelia. "What do you say, Amelia. Perhaps I should open up the piano?"

"Fie! You are too cruel, Sakura. You wish to put me on an exhibition, when I barely play at all. After all, we do not want to offend Mr. Kirkland's delicate tastes."

Mr. Kirkland made no response, and Sakura smiled at Amelia. Amelia sighed and stood. "I suppose I shall resign myself to my fate." She made her way over to the piano and began.

Kirkland was surprised at the song. Though hardly a professional, she had a pleasant voice and played passably well. She also had an easy-going style that made listening pleasant. She was soon replaced by her sister Chiara, who, though better technically, she lacked the enjoyment that Amelia afforded. She, in the end, began playing several airs, allowing for many of the younger folk to begin a dance.

Mr. Kirkland scowled, watching them frolic around on the floor. Sir Kiku Honda, Miss Honda's father, smiled as he approached Mr. Kirkland. "Isn't this wonderful, Mr. Kirkland? I think it's marvelous that the young people have an amusement such as this available to them. It is part of polished society, I believe."

"Yes, and it's quite popular in less polished societies around the world. Even savages can dance."

Sir Kiku laughed. "Your friend makes quite a picture out there on the floor, Mr. Kirkland. And I'm sure you are just as skilled."

"I believe you saw me dance at the last one."

"Yes, and enjoyed it immensely. Do you dance often?"

"No."

"Anywhere?"

"No."

"You have a house in town?"

Mr. Kirkland nodded.

"I thought about it once, but I fear the climate would not be good for my Lady Honda's health." Upon receiving no response, he looked out on the floor and saw Amelia and called her over.

"My dear Amy. Why are you not dancing? Mr. Kirkland, you must let me introduce you to this fair lady. Surely you cannot refuse a dance with her." He took her hand and was about to hand it to Kirkland, who though surprised, was not unwilling, when she withdrew her hand and said, "I have no intention of dancing, so please, do not believe I came this way looking for a partner."

Mr. Kirkland immediately requested the honor, but she firmly denied all entreaties.

"But my dear Amy, you are so very skilled, it is a shame to not see you dancing. And I'm sure this gentleman would not mind."

Amelia smiled, "Mr. Kirkland is perfectly polite."

"Of course, but who could not be. With such a beautiful woman as a partner, what man would refuse this opportunity."

Amelia raised and eyebrow and turned away, leaving Mr. Kirkland staring after her.

Miss Beilschmidt came up to Mr. Kirkland and smiled. "I can guess the substance of your thoughts."

"Really?"

"Of course. You are contemplating the sacrifices we make in order to please our friends. What a dull past time this is, after all, no one here has even a pretense of class."

"You are quite mistaken. My thoughts are on a subject far from this conjecture. I am merely contemplating the beauty of a woman, and her character."

"What woman could have you enraptured so?"

"Miss Amelia Bondevik."

"Miss Amelia Bondevik! How long has this fascination gone on? And when is the happy day?"

"You are as all women. You make a quick jump from attraction to love to marriage, faster than a man can think."

"If you are serious, you will have a charming mother-in-law. In fact, you will have the most charming in-laws I have ever seen."

Mr. Kirkland ignored her as she continued, and as he made no sign of disapproval, she felt safe and let her wit flow.

* * *

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows. And thank you to DevilChild101 for her wonderful review. It made me SO HAPPY! I LOVE REVIEWS! Please, even if you don't favorite or follow, or anything, PLEASE review. I love constructive criticism, and I love knowing what people think. I will do my best to respond to all of you. :) THANKS!**


End file.
